Yuki Mizusawa
Yuki Mizusawa (水沢ユウキ, Mizusawa Yuuki) is one of the main protagonists in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader and is one of the Solar System Bladers representing the planet Mercury. He is a very smart and intellectual blader that uses Mercury Anubius 85XF Appearance Yuki has brown spiky-hair with hair sticking up in a curve and hair at his downs coming on his cheeks. He wears glasses and has blue eyes. He wears a sky blue blazer with dark blue highlights and white trim with a red tie which has a star design in the middle and a white shirt. He also wears dark grey shorts with a belt, white socks and black shoes with with grey highlights. Personality In Dynamis, Guardian of the Temple, it is shown that Yuki has a fear of snakes and he has knowledge about the Mayans. Biography When he was a young boy, his grandfather told him the story of the Star Fragment in the same place Gingka grew up in. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Star Fragment Yuki is sitting in his observatory waiting for the star fragment that was supposed to arrive and he witnesses as it splits up into 10 pieces and one comes shooting down at his observatory. When Yuki awakes, he sees that his bey is shining. He realizes that he needs to tell Gingka and the others about this development so he leaves but isn't aware that Johannes is following him. Later, Johannes engages him in a battle to prevent him from telling Gingka and the others. Yuki is continuously beaten down until Kyoya arrives whom Yuki asks for help but he declines. Not very soon after, Gingka arrives and helps Yuki to which Johannes takes his leave. Yuki says that Gingka is a Legendary Blader but before Gingka can ask what this means, Yuki passes out. The Legend of Nemesis' Revival When Yuki wakes up, he informs Gingka and the others of the legend of Nemesis' revival which his grandfather told him. Ryo proposes that man is most likely from Koma village because that legend has been passed down in the village. He then leaves on a journey with Gingka and the others to find the legendary bladers. Yuki calculates that one could have fallen on a remote island and they go there to check. There they find out that the Legendary Blader is none other than Ryuga who defeats Kyoya and then Gingka. Yuki battles him to make him join them and he awakens as a Legendary Blader. Despite that, he is still defeated. Later, he trains with Kenta and later with Gingka and Kyoya on the island to master his legendary power. He combines forces with Gingka and Kyoya to stop the lava which was coming out of the volcano that just erupted. They are successful. Gateway To Success Later Gingka and the others head to China where they train for an upcoming tag-team tournament called the Gateway To Success where they suspect that another Legendary Blader may be. Yuki becomes Gingka's partner and together they defeat Chao Xin and Mei-Mei and later Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li, improving their teamwork. In the fiercely contested final battle, he and Gingka lose to Bao and Aguma who is a Legendary Blader. Destroyer Dome Later he goes with Gingka and the others to Europe where he and the others learn about a bey known as the Sword of the Gods and later he is a spectator to the Destroyer Dome tournament where they learn that a blader named King and his Variares D:D is also a Legendary Blader. Mist Mountain In the aftermath of the Destroyer Dome tournament, Yuki and the others go to Mist Mountain where they meet the Guardian Of The Temple, Dynamis who tells them the real legend of Nemesis' revival. When Johannes and the others arrive there, he is one of the bladers to engage them in a battle. Beyster Island Tournament Later at the Beyster Island tournament, Yuki participates alongside Gingka, King, Masamune and the others. He losers because he was not able to make it in time to the final point. There he also learns that Chris is also a Legendary Blader. The Revival of Nemesis Later he goes to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived with Gingka and the others where he battles Aguma but soon Tithi shows up with Kyoya and Yu and takes his place. He then goes on ahead with Gingka and fights a Nemesis blader, Cyncus while Gingka battles Chris. After winning, they go to the chamber where Nemesis is. Here he witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus's Barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Beyblade *'Mercury Anubis 85XF': Yuki's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Special Moves *'Brave Impact':Yuki's first and only special move. It was irst used against Ryuga in 4D005. ''In the english anime, he first used it against Nemesis. Battles Gallery # O0308034411108651547.png|Yuki launching Anubius O0317050211108652278.png o0306034511108652285.png|Yuki with Gingka and Kenta O0720048011157180143.jpg|Young Yuki with his grandfather O0720048011157180144.jpg|Young Yuki O0720048011157180149.jpg Anubius Recolour.jpg Anubius Legend Bey.jpg Yuki_Legend_Power.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power Activating Yuki_Legend_Power2.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power During Battle Yuki_Anubius_Legend.jpg|The Link Between A Legend Blader And Their Bey Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.JPG eeeeeeeeeee.JPG fd.JPG tttttttttt.JPG YM.png Yuki.jpg|Yuki Beyblade 4D Yuki close up.png|Yuki in Battle Yuki99.jpg|Yuki M scared by S.jpg|Scared By a Snake Yuki 11.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg YukiAncestor.jpg|Yuki's Ancestor Yuki 16.jpg|link=Yuki Mizusawa Yuki 20.jpg|Yuki and Gingka Yuki 23.png|Yuki's funny face anubis pegaus.GIF|Anubis-Pegasus yuki1.GIF Beyblade 4D Big Bang and Anubis team work.png 129 3.jpg Tv1321141258328.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Yuki launches Anubis.png|Ver 2 Intro 128_19vc.jpg|Scared Yuki Metal_Fight_Beyblade_4D_107_-_Awakening!_Anubius016.jpg 55564.png|Yuki in a DVD cover Beyblade 4D YUKI.JPG 113354556 (293270080) .jpg Picture 358.png Picture 308.png Beyblade 4D Yuki and Titi.JPG 138 3.jpg Picture 357.png Picture 419.png Dat1325979180577.jpg Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Beaten.PNG|Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Defeated 150 LB.jpg Yuki 150.jpg Yuki Pic 1.png Yuki Pic 2.png|Yuki in the 1st Opening Yuki Pic 3.png Yuki Pic 4.png Yuki Pic 5.png Yuki Pic 6.png|Yuki gets serious Madoka, Gingka and Yuki.png Yuki and Aguma.png Yuki Mizusawa .png Solar system Legendary Bladers of King Zeus.png Gingka and the others talking to Sala.png Gingka and co .png Gingka and others on the way to the Zurkan Island .png Yuki explaining the legend of the Zarkan Island.png DihY24qU0AA3gy1.jpg|Yuki Mizusawa sketch Trivia *Yuki resembles Kenny from the original series. *Yuki is a Japanese unisex name that means "blessing" or "snow" for females and "courage" for males. *Mizusawa means "water swamp" in Japanese. *He is the only Legend Blader that does not own a 4D system bey. *He is the second character in the Metal Saga to have an Egyptian Beyblade, the first being Nile. *Like the other Solar System Bladers, his ancestor looks like him only without glasses. *Yuki's Bey Mercury Anubius 85XF is able to be obtained in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. It is unknown why, since this Bey did not see release until Beyblade: Metal Fury. *Like Kenta, he is weak in the beginning and strong towards the end. *He also somewhat resembles Aleksei from Beyblade: Metal Masters with the design of his glasses and similar coloured hair. *He resembles Milo Thatch a character from the Disney movie Atlantis:The Lost Empire. *He also resembles the character Luke from the anime, ''Pokemon: Black and White. They both have similar clothing, both wear glasses, and they both have a canine monster. They also have the same hair color and almost identical hair style. *He is most likely the weakest Legendary Blader due to the fact that all but one of his wins were beside Gingka. *Though he was the fourth Legendary Blader, he met Gingka and Co. before Ryuga. *He is the only character introduced in Metal Fury who has a last name. *In the English version, he has a habit of addressing people as "mister" and "miss" before saying their names. *He is the first blader that use Beyblade which based from Anubis, the second is Akira Yamatoga from Beyblade Burst. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Main Characters